


Traffic Lights & Rainy Crosswalks

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese waits for Carol at a local cafe.





	Traffic Lights & Rainy Crosswalks

Rain pours heavily outside with a few cars and milk trucks rumbling along through the slick, watery streets. We find Therese sitting by herself at a round bistro table inside a small cafe. A steaming hot cup of coffee and saucer lay below her with a napkin tucked neatly underneath. She grabs the handle of the spoon just when the waitress approaches and begins pouring cream into the black coffee.

“It’s really coming down out there,” she comments, eyeing a set of windshield wipers swish-swaying rapidly across the beaded glass of a Chevy that was first in line at the traffic light. 

Therese glances through the cafe window on her right. She sees people walking along the sidewalk holding up umbrellas and upturned collars. She puts her focus back to her coffee and thanks the waitress.

“The sugar is right there if you need it!” she leaves with the cream pitcher.

Adding the right amount of sugar into her cup, Therese stirs her coffee and blows on it before taking a careful sip. She listens to the tiny bell above the cafe door jingle faintly, revealing, a red coated woman with flushed pink cheeks, walking inside. She stops in the middle of the floor mat to close up the dripping wet umbrella she brought with her and thanks a waitress who offers to hang it up while she pulls off a plastic rain hood worn over her hair for protection. She stuffs it inside her purse.

Carol slips out from her coat and Therese watches her give the classy piece of clothing over to the waitress. She slides the purse further onto one shoulder before walking over in a solid blue sheath dress with a golden-blue sapphire pin of a blue heron.

“It’s terrible out there,” she tells Therese, pulling an empty chair across from her to sit down. “People are sliding left and right. I got honked several times...” She’s fifteen minutes late, but neither one of them cares. She takes a breather and folds her hands. Therese shifts in her seat and looks down at her coffee.

“How was your day?”

“Oh, you know,” Carol waves the subject in the air. She looks up when there’s a waitress serving her a hot cup of coffee and cream.

Therese looks at Carol with a smile while she’s busy fixing her coffee with spoonfuls of sugar and stirring it around before sipping it. Resting the drink back on the saucer, she readjusts the bauble bracelets worn around her wrist. At that moment, Therese finds herself at peace with this woman—the love of her life, her best friend. She knows that life for them will be good and will continue so even in rainy weather.


End file.
